Deep
by lightning in my tea
Summary: In which Nick says something he shouldn't have.


**A/N**- I always get the best writing ideas when I'm stoned.

**Title: **Deep  
**Rating: **Mature ("M")  
**Warnings: **Male/male sex, language, slash.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. 

* * *

**Deep**

At first, it wasn't really a big deal. He said he didn't mean it;

"_Well you know, I mean…what I'm trying to say is…I meant it, um…I just didn't mean it."_

It was just something one might say in the heat of the moment, you know. I smiled; "_It's okay, baby. It's fine." _

We both knew everything had changed but we were just kind of content to lie together and _lie_ together. I remember he was so awkward; he slipped his arm around my side and positioned his body close behind mine. I could feel the nervousness practically radiate off him. And it was understandable considering that we'd never done anything like this before, the whole cuddling thing, but I guess he felt like he should…I didn't mind.

The next few times we were together, it was like this. We held each other, softly caressing, falling asleep in each others arms…I'll admit it was a little strange at first, just because it was foreign to us. This whole thing was just supposed to be fun, kind of like a "friends with benefits" type package. We both decided that commitment and settling down and monogamy were just…not for us.

And damn if I didn't start thinking that maybe what I had with him was okay…_good._ He wasn't clingy or demanding and we both knew each other, we were best friends before this started and we promised from the beginning that we'd be friends after it ended. Only now…now I'm starting to hope it doesn't end. Now I'm making sure my hair is in place and my shirt isn't wrinkled when I see him. I start watching what I say, not wanting anything embarrassing to slip out.

Of course he noticed. How could he not? Our job demands that we have an eye for detail. It's crucial that we be able to notice things like different from normal body language. Fidgety hands, shuffling feet, eye contact lasting a little longer than it should…

So one night, under the moans and sighs and perfectly placed hands, when I feel the mixture of pain and pleasure as he slips himself inside me like he's done many times, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, I could feel his slight hesitation, his surprise when my lips pressed against his and I slip my tongue into his mouth. It wasn't like a rule or anything, but we'd just never kissed on the lips before. But my god, I couldn't imagine why when I felt him kiss me back as hard as I was kissing him. His peppermint breath sends shivers down my spine and it only intensifies the pleasure when I feel him settling into a steady pattern, in and out, in and out, slow and careful. I pull away unintentionally to let a moan escape my mouth.

"Oh god, Nicky…" I breathe in out as I feel his lips on my neck, his hot breath sending more chills throughout my body. Forgive me father, for I couldn't resist him.

"You like that, baby?" He says in a deep, breathy voice as he pulls himself out slowly and then slams back into me. I moan a string of half curses and half his name and fuck, this is the best we've never had.

Then I feel it. I feel the tingling in my stomach, in my fingertips, in my toes. I feel myself becoming lightheaded. I pulled him closer to me and whispered in his ear, "Nicky, harder, harder, please…"

He knows what I mean, how my voice always gets really…_needy_ and I start saying "_please"_ a lot. He starts thrusting into me as hard as he can, hitting the spot inside of me that makes me come apart beneath him. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull his lips onto mine and kiss him as hard as I can and he kisses back harder.

I feel him stiffen above and he says it, so sweet and soft that I barely hear it, "I love you, Greg. I love you baby," and I don't know if that's the final push that makes me fall off the edge or if it's his skilled hand around me, moving up and down as he kisses the sensitive spot below my ear. Whatever the case, I spill out on both our stomachs and he collapses above me and after a few short breaths, I whisper into his ear "I love you too, Nick." 

* * *

_thank you for reading. please review._


End file.
